Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Nouvelle séquelle des pâtes au beurre, l'heure de l'ouverture du restaurant approche, et Duo reçoit une visite qu'il n'espérait pas. Que va t'il en découler ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : encore et toujours une séquelle des pâtes au beurre._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir**

Duo considéra le restaurant, le cœur un peu serré.

Pas de peur, non, il avait dépassé ce stade, mais d'excitation.

Plus que deux jours et ce serait officiellement leur restaurant.

Trowa était déjà aux fourneaux, il ne les avait en vérité que peut quittés, trop pris par tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre pour devenir un bon cuisinier de restaurant, pour n'être plus un simple amateur féru de cuisine.

Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé, grâce à l'aide de Quatre pour les démarches et à l'argent recueilli sans peine auprès de ses amis l'achat et la constitution de la société s'étaient faits sans encombres.

Même les gens du cirque s'étaient cotisés pour participer.

Trowa les avaient peut être poussés à bout mais ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant qu'il avait été l'un des leurs.

Duo sourit, ils auraient eu du mal à l'oublier, Catherine n'était pas de ceux qui laissent oublier ce genre de choses et même des artistes de cirque aguerris et blasés préféraient ne pas chatouiller une jeune femme qui maniait des couteaux.

Howard et ses hommes, mais aussi Rashid et les siens avaient eux aussi mis la main à la poche et filé un bon coup de main lors des travaux d'aménagement, Howard avait justifié cela par le fait que Duo avait été très utile à son groupe au temps de la guerre, pour Rashid le seul fait que Trowa et lui soient des amis de Quatre suffisait.

Ils n'avaient pas radicalement modifié les lieux, Trowa et Duo appréciaient trop l'ancien propriétaire pour envisager une transformation totale, mais seulement rafraîchi l'endroit et refait le jardin.

Alors qu'il examinait une fois de plus la façade, tout en attendant que Trowa ne quitte le restaurant, la fin du service du midi étant proche, il sentit la main de l'ancien propriétaire se poser sur son épaule, l'homme ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de prendre sa retraite et continuait à travailler aux côtés de Trowa certains jours.

Il habitait non loin, ayant délaissé les appartements au dessus du restaurant pour une confortable villa depuis déjà bien des années. Cette proximité lui permettait de garder un œil sur l'établissement qu'il avait mis en place et cédé, ce dont ni Trowa ni Duo ne se plaignaient, ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'homme et ses conseils avisés ne leur étaient pas inutiles.

- Bientôt l'inauguration ? demanda t'il d'un ton léger.

- Oui, dans deux jours. On signe les derniers papiers et on fête ça. répondit Duo en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Pas trop nerveux ?

Duo soupira.

- Un peu quand même...

Et ce n'était pas rien de le dire, Trowa semblait presque aussi tendu qu'un ressort de montre trop remonté et sa tension était pour le moins contagieuse.

- C'est normal, ça passe avec le temps, moi aussi j'étais tendu lorsque j'ai débuté, j'avais de sacrés doutes, je craignais de ne pas y arriver, mais j'ai fait le grand saut et finalement ça a payé, je suis certain que ça va marcher pour vous aussi, parce que vous êtes des garçons solides et que vous avez de sacrés appuis.

Duo soupira de plus belle et baissa les yeux.

C'était également ce point qui le tourmentait quelque peu, connaissant Quatre, Howard et Réléna, il ne s'avançait pas en ce qui concernait Wufei dont il n'avait jamais pu vraiment prévoir les actes, il était prêt à parier qu'une part des clients qu'ils auraient leurs seraient adressés par eux.

Cela le dérangeait même s'il savait qu'il devrait leur en être reconnaissant.

Il voulait que les gens viennent pour la cuisine de Trowa, pas parce qu'on leur avait demandé de le faire.

Il s'en ouvrit à l'ancien propriétaire qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ne te tourmente pas, c'est possible qu'en effet des gens viennent parce que vos amis leur auront dit de le faire, mais s'ils reviennent ce sera parce que la cuisine leur aura convenu, on ne revient pas dans un mauvais restaurant, même pour plaire à son patron, ou alors c'est qu'on est un sacré faux cul.

- Les sacrés faux culs, ça existe. répliqua Duo amusé.

L'ancien propriétaire éclata de rire.

- Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'y en aura pas chez vous.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua une silhouette immobile de l'autre côté de la rue, Duo qui tournait le dos au nouveau venu ne pouvait le voir.

Il identifia le jeune homme brun avec qui Duo s'était accroché plus d'un mois auparavant et réalisa qu'il valait mieux les laisser se rencontrer sans témoins.

- Bon, je vais faire un tour en cuisine aider au rangement, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui désire te voir. dit il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Duo surpris se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien vouloir le rencontrer sans prévenir avant et se figea.

Il n'avait pas revu Heero depuis le fameux repas dont le brun était parti.

Réléna l'avait représenté dans toutes les démarches qu'il aurait du accomplir.

Duo serra les dents.

Il n'avait rien dit alors, mais cette absence d'Heero lui avait semblé une insulte de plus.

Une façon pour le brun de montrer qu'il les méprisait Trowa et lui.

S'il avait été seul en cause cela lui aurait été à peu près égal, il s'était fait une raison quand aux sentiments d'Heero pour lui et n'en souffrait pas, mais il pensait à Trowa qui lui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce dédain et cette absence. Il tenait à ce qu'Heero assume sa faute envers Trowa. Quatre et Wufei l'avaient fait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Heero y coupe.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration, Duo le regardait comme s'il était sur le point d'en découdre encore, et cela était douloureux.

Douloureux, mais mérité.

Le natté avait raison de lui en vouloir, il avait été en dessous de tout.

Les propos de Réléna avaient fini par lui ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était pas agréable à admettre, mais elle avait raison, Duo ne s'était pas mal comporté sans raisons, il avait aussi une part importante de responsabilités.

Il n'avait aucun droit de se moquer du natté comme il l'avait fait.

Mais comment s'excuser ?

Lors de leur affrontement Duo lui avait hurlé qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Maintenant Heero réalisait qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu un ami ce jour là, il avait manqué bien plus.

Il était trop tard pour regretter.

Ce qui aurait pu exister entre eux avait été détruit avant même d'être.

Par sa faute.

Son unique faute.

Duo franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait en trois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? cracha t'il comme s'il rejetait une chose répugnante hors de sa bouche.

- Je venais m'excuser... risqua Heero.

- T'excuser ? Non mais tu plaisante ? Après ce que tu as dit au restaurant ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu as été touché par la grâce peut être ?

Heero baissa les yeux puis les releva, et serra les poings. Tant pis pour les excuses, si Duo cherchait l'affrontement il allait le satisfaire, lui aussi en avait lourd sur le cœur.

- C'était de ta faute ! Tu m'as asséné que tu étais homosexuel comme on dit bonsoir et ensuite tu t'es couché comme si tu venais juste de dire bonsoir, en me laissant affronter seul cette révélation !

- Tu crois que c'était facile à dire !

- Je sais juste que c'était dur à entendre !

- Oui, parce que tu es homophobe. accusa Duo.

- Je ne suis pas homophobe !

- Tu nous traite Trowa et moi de personnes immondes, tu déclare que je suis de la vermine... mais tu n'es pas homophobe...

- J'étais en colère.

- Je crois que j'ai bien plus de raisons que toi de l'être. Je me contrefous que tu me trouve répugnant, tu seras pas le premier, mais je ne tolère pas que tu salisse Trowa, il ne le mérite pas.

- Tu défends ta copine ? lança Heero amer.

- Je défends mon ami ! répliqua Duo. Comme je t'aurai défendu si tu avais été à sa place. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Heero se mit à trembler.

Duo venait de dire ce qu'il craignait d'entendre.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Si tu avais vraiment ressenti quelque chose pour moi, tu ne m'aurais pas frappé...

- C'est ce que tu crois ? J'aurais du faire quoi d'après toi ? Rire de ce que tu disais à Wufei comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague ?

- Quand on aime quelqu'un on pardonne.

- Navré, mais c'est pas mon genre. Quand on me cherche on me trouve.

- Je vois.

Heero fit volte face.

Réléna avait eu tort de lui conseiller d'aller demander pardon, comme il s'en était douté Duo n'était pas de ceux qui pardonnent.

Duo l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas, en lui saisissant le bras sans ménagement.

- Et c'est tout ? Hurla t'il.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, tu ne veux pas pardonner, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. Je t'ai présenté mes excuses, tu n'en veux pas, tout est donc dit.

- C'est un peu trop facile !

- Facile pour qui ? Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de venir ici te parler ? Tu crois que c'était facile de prendre en plein visage que tu étais homosexuel et puis plus rien ? Tu m'as laissé avec cette bombe et rien d'autre. Alors oui, je l'ai mal pris et j'ai eu tort, mais tu n'es pas blanc non plus dans l'affaire. Comment on dit déjà dans le domaine de la cuisine ? Ah oui, ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir.

- Jamais entendu cette expression.

- Alors laisse moi t'en expliquer le sens, ça veut dire qu'on doit servir ce plat au bon moment, si on attend trop on le perd.

- Je ne t'ai pas perdu, c'est toi qui m'a perdu. râla Duo.

- Je sais. murmura Heero en dégageant son bras d'un mouvement sec.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retourna vers Duo.

- Heureusement pour Trowa. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Duo le regarda reprendre sa marche sans dire un mot.

Le comportement du brun lui était incompréhensible.

Pourquoi était il venu ?

Parce qu'il avait des remords ?

Pour une autre raison ?

- Heero, attends...

Le brun se tourna vers lui l'air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es tu vraiment venu ?

- Réléna m'a convaincu que je te devais des excuses.

Les faibles traces d'espoir qui s'efforçaient de germer en Duo se consumèrent aussitôt sous la pression de la déception.

- Réléna bien sur... encore une fois tu suis les conseils d'autrui... comme tu suivais ceux de J au temps de la guerre... tu n'es pas capable de faire les choses par toi même. souffla t'il avec tristesse.

- C'est faux !

- A d'autres, tu crois que je n'entendais pas J parler par ta bouche à chaque fois que tu l'ouvrais pour critiquer ce que je suis ? Tu es sa création, tu étais sa chose et encore aujourd'hui tu es incapable de te délivrer de son emprise. Je trouve cela triste à mourir.

Le regard d'Heero étincela de révolte.

Il n'était pas la chose de J !

Il se rapprocha de Duo et le saisit par la nuque d'une poigne solide et l'embrassa de force.

Puis il le relâcha et s'écarta à nouveau.

- Je ne suis la chose de personne ! Quand à ton pardon, finalement, j'en ai rien à faire. Je peux vivre avec ta rancune, tu n'es pas le seul à me haïr.

Il s'élança vers son véhicule au pas de course.

Duo ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Le baiser que venait de lui infliger Heero l'avait pris par surprise et désorienté.

Il ne savait plus que penser.

Il s'était souvent dit qu'Heero était compliqué mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun puisse avoir une telle réaction, ni qu'il puisse oser un tel geste.

Dans le restaurant une personne n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de la rencontre et bien que ne pouvant pas entendre ce que les deux autres se disaient il voyait parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il ne manqua donc pas le baiser d'Heero puis sa fuite.

Il se détourna alors de la fenêtre, le visage tendu.

_Fin ?_


End file.
